Songs of a Phantom
by ditto453
Summary: Just some one-shots of Danny singing various songs, sometimes he has others singing with him. I OWN NOTHING! rated T for some of the language in the songs. I do accept requests however I am trying to use songs that are not overused in the fandom, such as Hero by Skillet.
1. A saddened Phantom

**Another DP one-shot or so Just Danny singing nothing too different**

'_Thoughts'_

"**Lyrics to the songs"**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Danny was felling slightly depressed after a ghost fight, it was the box ghost not much worry there, which is probably why he did not notice the crowd following him as he landed in the park. The reason he was depressed was actually quite simple, he had finally gotten the courage to ask the girl he loved if she wanted to go on a date with him and she had refused. If it was Paulina or Valerie he could understand, Paulina was in love with his Phantom half and hated his human half and Val hated his Phantom half and would not date him to 'Protect' him from the ghosts. NO he had finally asked Sam on a date and she turned him down.

Danny Settled on a bench near the center of the park looking up at the night sky and sighed, why did his life have to be so hard. First the half-ghost thing now the girl he loved probably will never talk to him again.

'_Good thing Spectra is not around I would never be able to fight her off in this mood' _Danny thought. Sighing again Danny pulled out His music player, it was black with his DP symbol on the back of it, and put the headphones in, ignoring the world outside in favor of the music, as such he did not see the crowd creeping closer. He smiled at the first song that came on and began to sing surprising the crowd with his voice

"**I don't know you **

**But I want you**

**All the more for that**

**Words fall through me **

**An always fool me **

**And I can't react**

**Games that never amount**

**To more than their meant**

**Will play themselves out"**

The crowd was stunned by the fact that Danny was singing and that he had such emotion in his voice as if it was about him. Few dared to breathe in case he somehow heard them, but he continued to sing unaware of his audience.

**"Take this sinking boat**

**And point it home**

**We've still got time **

**Raise your hopeful voice **

**You have a choice. **

**You'll make it now.**

**Falling slowly **

**Eyes that know me**

**And I can't go back**

**Moves that take me**

**And erase me**

**And I'm painted black**

**You have suffered enough **

**And warred with yourself **

**It's time that you won**

**Take this sinking boat**

**And point it home**

**We've still got time **

**Raise your hopeful voice **

**You have a choice. **

**You've made it now**

**Falling slowly**

**Sing your melody **

**I'll sing it now"**

Everyone was in shock as the song finished. They had never suspected that Phantom had ever felt that way. The Fentons had always said that ghosts did not have emotions and yet Phantom had put more emotions into that one song than anyone had thought possible. Suddenly Phantom Started to bob his head as the music got louder. They could almost hear the song it had a rock type beat to it. Like the last song Phantom began to sing to this one.

**"See the outlaw stands alone beneath the burning sun**

** The raging badlands now is his home**

** There's no sign of victory, He lost his liberty**

**And the only woman that he loved**

** An outlaw chasing outlaws, a runner in the night**

**By the radiant moon he will strike**

** The seeker of all dangers has come to take his toll **

**From the dead of night he will arise**

** Renegade, Renegade**

** Committed the ultimate sin **

** Renegade, Renegade**

**This time the prowler will win**

** He stalks the shadowlands, soundless with gun in hand**

** Striking like a reptile, so fierce**

** No chance to get away, no time for your last prayer**

** When the prowler sneaks up from behind **

** An outlaw chasing outlaws, the hunter takes his pray**

** The law of the jungle he obeys**

** Craving for the danger to even out the scores**

** Face to face, once and for all**

** Renegade, Renegade**

** Committed the ultimate sin **

** Renegade, Renegade**

**This time the prowler will win**

**On through the night he rides, on his raging horse made of steel**

**Nothing can save you now, before the renegade you will kneel**

**Renegade, Renegade**

**Committed the ultimate sin **

**Renegade, Renegade**

**This time the prowler will win**

**Renegade, Renegade**

**Committed the ultimate sin **

**Renegade, Renegade**

**This time the prowler will win**

Phantom then turned off the music player just as a wisp of blue mist came out of his mouth. He signed and muttered to himself before He put the music player away and took off. Three blocks away the sky lit up with ecto-energy as Phantom once again protected the town.

**AND CUT.**

**I know its dumb but it had been running around impeding my thoughts on Phantom's Justice or PJ as I call it.**

**The songs are Falling slowly by Glen Hansard from Once and Renegade by Hammer Fall. **


	2. Press are annoying and Dani Joins

**BACK YAY!**

**More random ideas popping into my head as I listen to music sooo have a one-shot**

**This one takes place after PP, but Danny's secret never got out.**

**Lyrics are in bold**

**Danni singing will be in bold italics**

Danny flew over Amity trying to dodge the helicopters that chased him everywhere, and he means EVERYWHERE. One had nearly followed him through a natural portal that appeared in his path for crying out loud. Anyway Danny had finally managed to lose the last news chopper using a combination of his invisibility and phasing. Afterwards he made a B-line for the park.

He settled down in a tree, sitting on the ground was just asking for them to find you. He pulled out his music player thinking that it could calm him down so he did not shoot the choppers the next time they followed him into a fight. As the first song played he merely bobbed his head with the music relaxing and letting his guard down for what seemed like the first time in months. He was blissfully unaware of the news crew that sat beneath the tree recording his every move, though they could not hear his music.

The News crews waited until the song ended and then approached Phantom with the intent to ask him some questions, but before they could another song started to play and Phantom started to sing.

"**Every morning I wake up just the same**

**Another victim of ordinary fame**

**I don't see myself as invincible**

**It's not true at all**

"**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**Trying to save the world, but never really sure**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**Nothing more than that, that's all I really am**

"**Just a day job that's someone's gotta do**

**It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you**

**Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good**

**Like anybody would**

"**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**Trying to save the world, but never really sure**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**Nothing more than that, that's all I really am**

"**I'm just like everybody else**

**After all the hype it's hard to tell**

**I keep my game face on so well**

"**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**I'm trying to save the world**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

"**Trying to save the world**

**I try to hide my true identity**

**But no one knows it's only me**

"**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**Trying to save the world, but never really sure**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**Nothing more than that, that's all I really am**

"**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**I'm trying to save the world**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

"**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**Trying to save the world, but never really sure**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**Nothing more than that, that's all I really am**

"**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero"**

After Phantom had finished singing he sighed and looked up to the sky, falling silent for the next few songs. None of the reporters tried to approach him this time, and he continued to stare off into the sky. Suddenly Phantom went from relaxed to alert for anything as a blue wisp left this mouth. He scanned the sky for what had set off his Ghost sense only to relax once more as he saw the source. There flying towards him was his little sister, as far as the reporters knew Phantom had never given them an explanation, though they acted more like father and daughter. She landed next to Phantom and he handed her one of his ear-buds so she could listen to the music currently playing. She gave him a strange look for the song that was currently playing. They could tell the song ended when the younger Phantom suddenly poked Danny and smiled. Danny nodded and then searched for a song in his music list. It took him a few seconds to find the song he was looking for then smirked at the younger Phantom. Then he began to sing.

"**I'm at war with the world and they**

**Try to pull me into the dark**

**I struggle to find my faith**

**As I'm slippin' from your arms"**

"_**It's getting harder to stay awake**_

_**And my strength is fading fast**_

_**You breathe into me at last"**_

"**I'm awake I'm alive**

**Now I know what I believe inside**

**Now it's my time**

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

**here (**_**right here**_**), right now (**_**right now**_**)**

_**I'll stand my ground and never back down**_

**I know what I believe inside**

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

"**I'm at war with the world cause I**

**Ain't never gonna sell my soul**

**I've already made up my mind**

**No matter what I can't be bought or sold"**

"_**When my faith is getting weak**_

_**And I feel like giving in**_

_**You breathe into me again"**_

"**I'm awake I'm alive**

**Now I know what I believe inside**

**Now it's my time**

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

**here (**_**right here**_**), right now (**_**right now**_**)**

_**I'll stand my ground and never back down**_

**I know what I believe inside**

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

"**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

"**In the dark**

**I can feel you in my sleep**

**In your arms I feel you breathe into me**

**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you**

**Forever I will live for you**

"**I'm awake I'm alive**

**Now I know what I believe inside**

**Now it's my time**

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

**here (**_**right here**_**), right now (**_**right now**_**)**

_**I'll stand my ground and never back down**_

**I know what I believe inside**

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

"**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up" **

The reporters watched as the younger Phantom crawled into the lap of the older one, pulling the ear-buds out in the process. The older Phantom gently placed his arms around the younger and started to hum after a while he started to sing.

"**It's you and me**

**The stars and moon will keep us company**

**They'll watch over us as we fall asleep**

**And I will hold you close**

"**So lay your head down on my pillow case**

**Close your eyes and feel my warm embrace**

**Cause in my arms you know you will be safe**

**And I won't let you go**

"**So baby let my heartbeat be **

**The rhythm that puts you to sleep**

**My smile will be the first thing you see**

**When you wake up**

"**When you wake up**

**When you wake up**

"**So dream with me**

**Hold my hand, escape reality**

**Let my love be your Calvary**

**And I will hold you close**

"**Don't you worry I'll be by your side**

**I promise I'll be here all through the night**

**I'll comfort you until the morning light**

**And I won't let you go**

"**So baby let my heartbeat be **

**The rhythm that puts you to sleep**

**My smile will be the first thing you see**

**When you wake up**

"**So baby let my heartbeat be **

**The rhythm that puts you to sleep**

**My smile will be the first thing you see**

**When you wake up**

"**So baby let my heartbeat be **

**The rhythm that puts you to sleep**

**My smile will be the first thing you see**

**When you wake up**

By the time the song ended the younger Phantom was fast asleep curled up against the older Phantom. Danny merely smiled before he turned off his music player and put it away. He then carefully took flight and disappeared into the city carrying his younger sibling with him. As he disappeared the news crews tried to track him through the sky to figure out where he lived but failed and eventually returned to their stations, though not without vowing to get an interview from the Phantoms.

**I do not own the songs used Everyday superhero is owned by Smash mouth and Awake and Alive is owned by Skillet. The lullaby is owned Chetser See and Andy Lange.**


	3. Here we go again, Snowball fight!

**MORE singing Phantom YAY!**

**ONCE MORE I OWN NOTHING! Songs and artists are at the end. **

As usual **Lyrics **

Danny was once again flying around avoiding the press while he was on patrol. It was surprisingly a uninteresting patrol so he decided to go to the park and listen to his music. He landed in his favorite tree and noticed a crowd of people below it he shook his head and settled a little higher in the tree than he normally did. He then pulled out his music and turned it on. He smiled at the first song that came on and began to sing it startling the people standing below him.

**I'm just trying to be a father,**

**Raise a daughter and a son,**

** Be a lover to their mother,**

** Everything to everyone.**

** Up and at 'em bright and early,**

** I'm all business in my suit,**

** Yeah, I'm dressed up for success from my head down to my boots,**

** I don't do it for the money, there's bills that I can't pay,**

** I don't do it for the glory, I just do it anyway,**

** Providing for our future's my responsibility,**

** Yeah I'm real good under pressure, being all that I can be,**

** I can't call in sick on Mondays when the weekend's been too strong,**

** I just work straight through the holidays,**

** Sometimes all night long.**

** You can bet that I stand ready when the wolf growls at the door.**

** Hey, I'm solid, hey, I'm steady, hey, I'm true down to the core.**

**And I will always do my duty, no matter what the price.**

**I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice.**

** Oh, and I don't want to die for you,**

** But if dying's asked of me,**

** I'll bear that cross with honor,**

** 'Cause freedom don't come free.**

**I'm an American soldier, an American,**

**Beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand,**

** When liberty's in jeopardy I will always do what's right,**

** I'm out here on the front lines. Sleep in peace tonight.**

** American soldier, I'm an American soldier,**

**Yeah, an American Soldier, an American.**

**Beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand,**

** When liberty's in jeopardy I will always do what's right,**

** I'm out here on the front lines, so sleep in peace tonight.**

** American soldier, I'm an American, an American, an American soldier! **

Danny looked down at the shocked crowd and smirked. He then kicked off from the tree and took to the sky and put up a shield between him and his audience. He smirked at them again before his eyes turned blue and a bow staff made out of Ice appeared in his hands. Danny then spun the staff over his head before he went through the basic stances for a staff user. He then began to speed up so that he seemed to be in a battle. Danny ducked and weaved through a rain of fire seen only by him. After some time he smirked and leapt into the air, as he came down he delivered what many would have considered a finishing blow to his imaginary opponent.

To everyone's surprise the staff struck something as it went down. Phantom leapt back and took a battle stance as the invisible object slowly came back into the visible spectrum. He relaxed and let his staff fade a second later as Dani came into view rubbing the top of her head. He shook his head and created a snowball in his hand that he flicked towards her. As the snowball hit her she yelped and turned to glare at Danny. He smirked and leapt away from her as she tried to tackle him in retaliation.

When he landed Danny once again shook his head before his clothes began to shift out of the jumpsuit that he normally wore. They transformed into a black pair of loose fitting jeans with a white chain for a belt, and white shoes. His shirt was black with his signature DP in the center, it was however a short sleeved shirt which showed all of the scars on his arms that he had acquired. He also whole white fingerless gloves that had his DP symbol on the back in black. The outfit together with his white hair actually made Phantom look like a kid who dyed his hair white and tried to copy his usual color scheme.

The younger Phantom stared at the older and had a slack-jawed look on her face. Apparently she had not been expecting the change in clothes either. She shook it off and walked up to the Older Phantom before he said something that was too low for the crowd to hear. The younger nodded eagerly and then Danny began to sing a song.

**It's always hard,**

**When the journey begins,**

_**Hard to find your way**_

_**Hard to make amends**_

**But there's nothing you can't do **

'**Cause you've got the power inside of you**

**It's never easy **

**To make a choice**

_**To keep things inside **_

_**Or raise your voice**_

**But for everyone there comes a time**

**When the light inside begins to shine**

**It's not always right or wrong,**

**As long as your spirit's strong,**

_**It's not always win or lose,**_

_**It's the road you choose**_

_**The answer's within**_

**It's not always black and white,**

_**But your heart always**_** knows what's right,**

**But let the journey begin,**

**So many choices**

**How do we know**

_**So many places **_

_**where do we go**_

**What should I say**

_**What should I do**_

**Still, we're**** together: me and you**

**It's not always right or wrong,**

**As long as your spirit's strong,**

_**It's not always win or lose,**_

_**It's the road you choose**_

_**The answer's within**_

**It's not always black and white,**

**But your heart always knows what's right,**

**But let the jurney begin,**

_**POKEMON!**_

**But there's nothing you can't do **

'**Cause you've got the power inside of you**

**It's not always right or wrong,**

**As long as your spirit's strong,**

_**It's not always win or lose,**_

_**It's the road you choose**_

_**The answer's within**_

**It's not always black and white,**

**But your heart always knows what's right,**

**But let the jurney begin,**

_**POKEMON!**_

They both looked at each other and nodded before they launched into another song

**A new adventure, another day**

_**One more challenge that comes our way**_

**It's up to me and you**

**We know what we've got to do**

**It's so simple it feels so right**

_**It all makes sense when we're side by side**_

**We lean on one another**

**And make each other stronger**

**We are together now, friends forever now,**

**Whatever comes our way, we won't run away**

_**Standing tall**_

**One for all**

**It's our destiny**

**There's no question, no mystery**

_**I'm much better when you're with me**_

**No mountain we can't climb**

**The power's yours and mine**

**We are together now, friends forever now,**

**Whatever comes our way, we won't run away**

_**Standing tall**_

**One for all**

**It's our destiny**

**POKEMON!**

**Oooh ooh****, you're my right hand**

**Oooh ooh**_**, you're my left**_

**Oooh ooh****, you give me courage**

_**You, I promise to protect**_

**Oooh ooh, through every challenge**

**Oooh ooh,**_**through every fight**_

**Oooh ooh,**** when we're together**

_**It always feels so right**_

**We are together now, friends forever now,**

**Whatever comes our way, we won't run away**

_**Standing tall**_

**One for all**

_**Always ready when we hear the call**_

**It's our destiny**

**POKEMON!**

The two Phantoms smiled at each other before the oldest once again threw a snowball at the youngest yelling about lighting up. Everything then somehow dissolved into a snowball fight between the two of them, which eventually they dragged the crowd into. Everyone spent the rest of the day choosing sides between the two.

**First song is Toby Keith's American Soldier the second is the Pokemon Black and white theme song, the third is the Pokemon Black and white Rival destinies theme song.**

**Once again I OWN NOTHING but the boredom used to create this.**


	4. sad but Hopeful

**HERE IS ANOTHER ONE **

**And last chapters codes was**

"**Danny" in bold**

"_**Dani" in bold italics**_

"**BOTH" was underlined**

**Sorry I did not point that out**

**Anyway this takes place before PP. When the town was still back and forth on whether he was a hero.**

Danny sighed as yet another person ran from him as he flew by on his way away from a ghost fight. He flew into the park to settle in one of the trees so he could relax for a bit. He was developing a headache from the ping pong action in the town surrounding him. One day people thought he was good the next day those same people believed he was the son of the devil. It was just so confusing, sighing Danny pulled out his music player; Jazz had given it to him just a few weeks ago and get this it was ghost proof, and turned it on while putting the headphones in.

He sat there for a while listening to the music and watching the people pass by and underneath the tree he sat in. This happened for quite a while until a song came up that described what he was feeling almost perfectly. He smiled and without realizing it began to sing along with the song.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming?**

**No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

**Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**

**No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life**

Danny sighed, no one ever seamed to believe in another song came on and he smiled at it oblivious to the people standing under the tree looking up at him. Danny stretched before he settled more comfortably on the branch just in time for another song to come on that he began to sing along with.

**Oh, the power to be strong  
And the wisdom to be wise  
All these things will  
come to you in time  
On this journey that you're making  
There'll be answers that you'll seek  
And it's you who'll climb the mountain  
It's you who'll reach the peak**

**Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be**

**Though there's no one there to guide you  
No one to take your hand  
But with faith and understanding  
You will journey from boy to man**

**Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be**

**In learning you will teach  
And in teaching you will learn  
You'll find your place beside the  
ones you love  
Oh, and all the things you dreamed of  
The visions that you saw  
Well, the time is drawing near now  
It's yours to claim in all**

**Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be**

**Son of Man,  
Son of Man's a man for all to see **

Danny smiled at the truth in the song even if it did come from a kids' movie. "So true how much did we learn from frostbite and how much did we teach him when I got my Ice powers. They had no clue about humans and we had no clue about ghosts. That is Irony right there. For they are two halves of the same whole" He sat here for a while just listening to the music coming from the player.

After a while Danny put the music player away and phased through the top of the tree, startling some people who somehow forgot he was a ghost, and flew off towards FentonWorks so he could try to get his homework done.

**DONE!**

**Songs used are Welcome to my life by simple plan and Son of man from Tarzan. **

**AS USUAL I OWN NOTHING BUT THE BOREDOM Enjoy and if you want please suggest songs I am trying to find songs that fit but have not already been written into a fanfiction.**

**Just a note this is probably the only thing that will get updated at least semi often. It is apparently easier to do a one-shot with songs than a story who knew. That and another fanfic has sprung from my mind.**


	5. More singing and Curse words

**IM BACK! Now on with the show! I OWN NOTHING. **

**This happens at some random point it does not really fit into the timeline. **

**Be aware there is some swearing in this chapter. But it is probably after PP or sometime when the town looked up to him.**

Danny was sitting in a tree in a secluded part of Amity Park's park, enjoying his music like he normally did when there was a break in the ghost attacks, softly singing to himself. He ignored the now constant crowd underneath him, as he began to sing louder.

**It's funny how,**

**The walk of life,**

**Can take you down **

**Without a fight**

**So many years,**

**Can leave behind,**

**Regretfully until it's time,**

**To realize that moment,**

**When you turn around **

**I'm coming home **

**To breathe again**

**To start again**

**I'm coming home, **

**From all the places **

**I have been,**

**With nothing but,**

**A voice within that calls me…**

**Calls me home**

**Back in the day, **

**When I was younger,**

**I was so lost and proud**

**I've gained the world,**

**But it will never,**

**Compare to what I've heard**

**In the quite morning,**

**When the earth holds still**

**I'm coming home **

**To breathe again**

**To start again**

**I'm coming home, **

**From all the places **

**I have been,**

**With nothing but,**

**A voice within that calls me…**

**Calls me home**

**I'm coming home **

**To breathe again**

**To start again**

**I'm coming home **

**To breathe again**

**To start again**

**I'm coming home, **

**From all the places **

**I have been,**

**With nothing but,**

**A voice within that calls me…**

**Calls me home**

Danny fell silent after the song ended seaming to collapse into his own thoughts. This lasted for a while until another song came on that startled Phantom so badly he nearly fell out of the tree. Irritated he pulled out his music player and pressed a button to change whatever song was playing. He was scowling as he put away the device away again. His expression remained for a while before it suddenly softened and he gained a look of sadness.

**I can hold my breath**

**I can bite my tongue**

**I can stay awake for days**

**If that's what you want**

**Be your number one**

**I can fake a smile**

**I can force a laugh**

**I can dance and play the part**

**If that's what you ask**

**Give you all I am**

**I can do it**

**I can do it**

**I can do it**

**But I'm only human**

**And I bleed when I fall down**

**I'm only human**

**And I crash and I break down**

**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

**You build me up and then I fall apart**

**'Cause I'm only human**

**I can turn it on**

**Be a good machine**

**I can hold the weight of worlds**

**If that's what you need**

**Be your everything**

**I can do it**

**I can do it**

**I'll get through it**

**But I'm only human**

**And I bleed when I fall down**

**I'm only human**

**And I crash and I break down**

**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

**You build me up and then I fall apart**

**'Cause I'm only human**

**I'm only human**

**I'm only human**

**Just a little human**

**I can take so much**

**'Til I've had enough**

**'Cause I'm only human**

**And I bleed when I fall down**

**I'm only human**

**And I crash and I break down**

**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

**You build me up and then I fall apart**

**'Cause I'm only human **

Phantom blinked a few times before he pulled out his music player and hit the button to change the song searching for a specific one. Once he found it he smiled and put the music player away. Then he began to sing.

**We could just go home right now**

**Or maybe we could stick around**

**For just one more drink, oh yeah**

**Get another bottle out**

**Lets shoot the shit**

**Sit back down**

**For just one more drink, oh yeah**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to love**

**All the times**

**That we fucked up**

**Here's to you**

**Fill the glass**

**Cause the last few days**

**Have kicked my ass**

**So lets give em hell**

**Wish everybody well**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to us**

**Stuck it out this far together**

**Put our dreams through the shredder**

**Let's toast cause things got better**

**and everything could change like that**

**And all these years go by so fast**

**But nothing lasts forever**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to love**

**All the times**

**That we messed up**

**Here's to you**

**Fill the glass**

**Cause the last few nights**

**Have kicked my ass**

**If they give you hell**

**Tell em to go fuck themselves**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to all that we kissed**

**And to all that we missed**

**To the biggest mistakes**

**That we just wouldn't trade**

**To us breaking up**

**Without us breaking down**

**To whatever's come our way**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to love**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to love**

**All the times**

**That we messed up**

**Here's to you**

**Fill the glass**

**Cause the last few nights**

**Have kicked my ass**

**If they give you hell**

**Tell em to go fuck themselves**

**(Go fuck themselves)**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to love**

**Here's to us (Wish everybody well)**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to love**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to us**

After the song was done Danny turned off his music player and flew off towards his home wondering what his mother was making for dinner. Danny shuddered at the thought of his mother's cooking trying to eat him again. The crowd watching him wondered what made him shudder as he flew off.

**The songs in order are Calls me home by Shannon LaBride, Human by Christina Perri, and Here's to us By Halestorm.**


	6. born free with one heart

**I'm back sorry if this looks strange I am typing on my tablet as my laptop has temperarrily died. Do not fear however as none of my writing was actually saved on it. **

**Anyways on with the show.**

As usual

**Danny singing**

_**Dani singing**_

**Both singing**

Danny was flying around town as usual, dodgeing helicopters, his parents, and tracking ghosts, as he flew he started to sing.

**One heart Can make a difference**

**One choice can change it all**

**One voice can travel the distance**

**And be heard all around the world**

He began to dance in the sky as he sand attracting some arrention due to his eradic flight pattern. Danny ignored it and closed his eyes.

**Would you make a sacrifice**

**If you knew that it was right**

**Well your answers there if you look inside**

**Will you run and hide**

**Or will you fight the fight**

**Cause there's a power inside you**

**And there's a battle to be won**

**And every victory has a beginning**

**The way it always has begun**

**With the power of one**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**One day you'll realize it **

**And one hope is all you need**

**One dream that we can all share**

**One dream we all believe**

**And we'll make the sacrifice **

**just because we know its right**

**And we'll face the answers that are inside**

**We won't run and hide **

**We will fight the fight**

**There's a power inside you, Inside you**

**There's a battle to be won, be won, be won**

**Every victory has a beginning **

**The way it always has begun**

**With the power of one.**

**With The power of one **

**yeah**

**We'll look inside **

**We won't run and hide**

**No we'll fight The fight**

**There's a power inside you**

**There's a battle to be won**

**Every victory has a beginning **

**The way it always has begun**

**With the power of one.**

Danny opened his eyes just a a blue whisp passed his lips. He sighed and changed direction towards the ghost.

After a short and disaponting battle with Technis master of long winded speeches. Danny retuned to his flight around town not really patrolling but just flying.

After a while he landed on a roof near the center of town and pulled out his music player and turned it on after inserting his ear buds. He stood there simply humming along to the songs that played. This went on until he smiled at the song that came on then he began to sing. The people gathered below were surprised by the song but had long senice gotten used to him singing.

**Fast, on a rough road riding**

**High, through the mountains climbing**

**twisting, turning further from my home.**

**Young, like a new moon rising**

**Fierce, through the rain and lightning**

**Wandering out into this great unknown.**

Phantom's voice carried over half of Amity and most stopped to listen. They wondered if the song held any significance to Phantom.

**And I don't want no one to cry.**

**But, tell 'em if I don't survive**

**I was born free!**

**I was born free**

**I was born free, born free.**

**Free, like a river raging**

**Strong as the wind I'm facing.**

**Chasing dreams and racing father time.**

**Deep like the grandest canyon,**

**Wild like an untamed stallion.**

**If you can't see my heart you must be blind.**

Most of the town was in deep thought after the last line. They had been blind in looking at Phantom because they never bothered. They had imedetly thought that he was just like the other ghosts, because of that they never gave him a chance.

**You can knock me down and watch me bleed**

**But you can't keep no chains on me.**

The ghost hunters nodded to themselves at the last lline. They could never hold Phantom for long.

**I was born free!**

**I was born free**

**I was born free, born free.**

**And I'm not good at long goodbyes**

**But look down deep into my eyes**

**I was born free.**

**Calm, facing danger**

**Lost, like an unknown stranger**

**Grateful for my time with no regrets**

**Close to my destination**

**Tired, frail and aching**

**Waiting patiently for the sun to set**

**And when it's done, believe that I**

**will yell it from that mountain high**

**I was born free**

**I was born free**

**I was born free, born free**

**I will bow to the shining sea**

**And celebrate God's grace on thee**

As the song ended Phantom took off into the sky putting his music away in the process. People tried to follow him but as usual they lost track of him.

**And cut songs are One heart by O-Town off of the Pokemon 2000 sound track, the second was Born Free by Kid Rock, **


	7. Captured and fighting

**IM BACK! News PJ is progressing and I should have a chapter out soon. No guarantees though.**

**As usual I OWN NOTHING! No clue where this fits to the timeline sooo… on to the show.**

**Danny singing**

_Other lyrics_ **you will understand when you reach the section.**

Danny punched the wall of the containment unit that he was trapped in. He screamed in anger and punched it harder causing the metal to dent. Danny looked at the visible dent in the wall and punched it again. The wall gave and his fist went through the wall. He pulled his fist back and smirked now he could get out. Danny closed his eyes and focused his energy to his hand before he punched the wall once more. The wall was blasted apart and Danny darted out of the container.

He landed on top of a nearby building to watch what the hunters would do. They had apparently attracted a crowd of Phantom lovers as the five hunters and the container that he had been in were coved in rotten food items and other things best left unmentioned. The hunters were currently looking at the hole he had created in the container. Danny snorted at the looks on their faces, one had a disbelieving look, another had a look of awe, and the rest had shocked looks on their faces.

Danny smirked and began to sing causing both the crowd and the hunters look around for him.

**Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna phase me  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know **

**YA!  
**

**Get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off my back  
**

Danny jumped down from his position on top of the building and landed on a light pole before he jumped to a power line.

**You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
Don't think that you can find a way in  
That's what I'm saying  
Oh if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know**

Danny summersaulted off the power line to land on top of another building before he turned and looked down at the crowd smirk visible on his face.

**Get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off my back **

**Oh if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know **

**Get off get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it your best shot  
you know this train is comming off its track**

**Get off my back **

**Ya Get off my back **

**Get off ya**

**Get off**

**Get off**

**Get off**

**Get off**

**Get off**

**Get off of my back!  
**

With a nod to the crowd Danny began to turn invisible so he could leave the area, when his ghost sense went off causing him to become fully visible. He immediately began to scan the area He paled when he saw what had set it off, an invasion. He cursed under his breath and landed on the street between the crowd and the invasion. He got into a battle stance and somehow his music player fell out of his pocket, turning on in the process and ripping out the headphones. Danny glanced down at it before returning his gaze to the approaching ghosts. A song started to play just as the ghosts attacked.

_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,  
Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.  
So many times you did not bring this on yourself,  
When that moment finally comes,  
I'll be there to help.  
_

Phantom was off like a shot. He dashed towards the ghosts his hands aglow with power as he let lose a torrent of shots from his hands, before the glow turned blue and he suddenly had a staff in his hands. He continued to fight the ghosts dogging their shots and those of the ghost hunters.

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here.  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there._

_When there are people crying in the streets,  
When they're starving for a meal to eat,  
When they simply need a place to make their beds,  
Right here underneath my wing,  
You can rest your head.  
_

Phantom stood between the army and the citizens of Amity when the ghosts all attacked with their ghost rays. Phantom quickly threw up a shield that covered himself and the crowd. When the blast subsided he let the shield fade away before he attacked once more.

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there..._

_There... there... there..._

_Hope and pray that you'll never need me,  
But rest assured I will not let you down.  
I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,  
The strongest among you may not wear a crown._

Phantom jumped back as some kind of knight tried to skewer him on its sword. Phantom then took a deep breath and screamed. The Sound that came out could only be described at a ghostly wail. The wail blasted back all of the ghosts and knocked out many of the weaker ones. He caved into himself for a second before he stood once more and renewed his assault on the now diminished army. __

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
(Citizen Soldiers)  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there._

As the battle ended Phantom collapsed on his knees taking deep breaths. Once he got his breath back he stood up and surveyed the damage. Glancing at the crowd he smiled slightly when he saw no one was hurt. Sighing as the hunters approached he turned invisible and walked away. Not noticing the looks on everyone's face when he disappeared, taking his music player with him. They saw him flash in and out of invisibility as he walked. Phantom's echoed down the street as began to sing.

**You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright**

**'Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, 'til you break  
'Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand,  
Then you stand**

**Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what you're given before it's gone  
And start holding on, keep holding on**

**'Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend 'til you break  
'Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand,  
Yeah, then you stand**

**Every time you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
Oh**

_**'Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend 'til you break  
'Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand,  
Yeah, then you stand**_**  
Yeah, then you stand,**

**Yeah, yeah, baby  
Woo hoo, woo hoo, woo hoo**

**Then you stand, yeah, yeah**

As the song ended Phantom looked at the sky and then disappeared into the ground leaving no way to find out where he was headed.

**And end sorry looking for an excuse to use that song. The first song is Get off of my back from Sprit stallion of the Cimarron, the second song is Citizen Solider by 3 doors down, the third song is Stand by Rascal Flatts . **


	8. A Phantom scared of Thunder

**Off onto another one. Once again I do not own anything.**

**Songs are at the end**

**Danny singing is in bold**

Danny Phantom looked at the darkening sky, he sighed it was going to rain soon. As much as he liked the rain it was the thunder and lightning that sometimes accompanied it. For some reason Dani had developed a fear of thunderstorms and it had somehow spread to most of the children in Amity. Danny had a feeling that the second one was caused by Dani. Simple logic stated that if a hero is afraid of something they should be to, it did not matter that the hero was younger than most of them and did not have much life experience. Danny sighed as he continued his walk down the street. He did not dare take to the sky right now, as much danger being on the ground was it was more dangerous in the sky and possibly get hit by lightning. Without really thinking about it Danny began to sing.

**I hear the wind across the plain **

**A sound so strong - that calls my name **

** It's wild like the river - it's warm like the sun **

** Ya it's here - this is where I belong **

** Under the starry skies - where eagles have flown **

** This place is paradise - it's the place I call home **

** The moon on the mountains **

** The whisper through the trees **

** The waves on the water **

** Let nothing come between this and me **

**Cuz everything I want - is everything that's here **

** And when we're all together - there's nothing to fear **

** And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned **

** It's to here - I will always...always return**

Danny sighed as he felt the gazes of many of the residents of Amity. He knew what they were thinking, why was he walking, but he did not feel the need to tell them why. Danny continued to walk down the street lost in his own thoughts. He was Jarred from his thoughts by a flash of lightning that was quickly followed by a crack of thunder. His head whipped around towards the cry that he had herd following the thunder. Danny blinked once and then took off running towards the sound, he knew it was Dani.

Danny did not notice the news crew that followed him as he ran through the streets. His only concern right now was getting to Dani. Upon reaching the right street Danny ran into an ally. The new crew followed just in time to see Danny turn sideways and disappear into a boarded up building. By the time the news crew got into the building Danny had long sense disappeared.

They were about to split up to search for him when they heard a noise above them. Looking up only got them a view of the ceiling so the decided to try searching upstairs. At the top of the stairs they saw a hallway that was filled with doors. Only one of the doors was open and a dim light came from it. As they approached the door they heard Danny's voice as he began to sing.

**Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight**

The news crew reached the door and pushed it open slightly to see the older Phantom holding the younger one while she cried. ****

**Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight**

A Flash of lightning lit the room brightly for a moment showing the two Phantoms in the middle of a slightly rundown bedroom. ****

**And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning**

**Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight  
**

The younger Phantom hiccuped a few times as left over tears clouded her vision. She then snuggled closer to the elder one as if she believed that he would disappear. The older one merely held her closer while he continued to sing.

**Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight**

**And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning  
**

The younger Phantom slowly released the elder and looked at him. He smiled and rocked her back and fourth in his arms.

**For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight**

**Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close**

The younger Phantom closed her eyes and let out a slight sigh as she began to fall asleep. The elder continued to rock the younger as the song went on. ****

**And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning**

**Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But you'll still be here in the morning **

As thee song ended the elder Phantom placed the younger one on the bed in the room. He then covered her with a blanket, and tucked it around her. He gently kissed the now sleeping child on the forehead before he walked to the other side of the room to pick something up. He came back seconds later holding a stuffed dog which had a striking resemblance to the ghost dog Cujo. Danny placed the stuffed animal near Dani and then walked back over to the other side of the room. The news crew heard the squeak of bed springs from the direction Danny had gone.

The news crew waited a few minutes for any other sound before they slowly entered the room. The crew scanned the room and saw Danny asleep on another bed on the other side of the room. They also saw some medical supplies placed in a specific way sitting on a desk that looked like someone had broken and had been repaired. There was a shelf which held some ghost hunting gear that they did not recognize, and a bookcase that had seen better days that held some children books and ghost hunting manuals.

**Songs in order are Where I belong by Brian Adams, Lullaby for a stormy night by Vienna Teng.**

**Sorry about the long wait but school has been keeping me busy along with setting up a new computer. **


	9. Bladeing while singing

**Well im back maybe...**

**This does not take place at any specific time. Danny can rollerblade in this fanfiction. **

**umm on with the fanfiction.**

**As usual**

**Danny singing**

The town of Amity was currently watching a strange sight move through town. Danny Phantom was Rollerblading down the street,dressed in this casual clothes **(the outfit at the end of chapter 3)**, casually dodging people and cars as he hummed to himself. It did not surprise anyone when Danny began to sing.

**There are things in life you learn**

**And oh in time you'll see**

'**Cause out there somewhere**

**It's all waiting**

**If you keep believing**

**So don't run**

**Don't hide**

**It will be alright**

**You'll see**

**Trust me**

**I'll be there watching over you**

Phantom picked up speed and then jumped over a car that had stopped in front of him in shock. During his jump Danny did a flip and touched the car with one had to propel himself further into the air. He landed on the other side and continued to skate down the street.

**Just take a look through my eyes**

**There's a better place somewhere out there**

**Just take a look through my eyes**

**Everything changes**

**You'll be amazed what you'll find**

**(There's a better place)**

**If you look through my eyes**

Dead to the world Danny spun in place before he jumped and twirled around a few times. His smile never falling off his face as he went, his eyes closed at he continued on down the street.

**There will be times on this journey**

**All you'll see is darkness**

**But out there somewhere**

**Daylight finds you**

**If you keep believing**

**So don't run**

**Don't hide**

**It will be alright**

**You'll see**

**Trust me**

**I'll be there watching over you**

**Just take a look through my eyes**

**Theres better place somewhere out there**

**Just take a look through my eyes**

**Everything changes**

**You'll be amazed what you'll find**

**(Theres a better place)**

**If you look through my eyes**

**All the things that you can change**

**There's a meaning in everything**

**And you will find all you need**

**There's so much to understand**

**Take a look (take a look) through my eyes**

**Theres a better place somewhere out there**

**Just take a look (take a look) through my eyes**

**Everything changes**

**You'll be amazed what you'll find**

**(You'll be amazed if you just take a look)**

**Look through my eyes theres a better place somewhere out there**

**Just take a look through my eyes**

**Everything changes**

**You'll be amazed what you'll find**

**If you look through my eyes**

**Just take a look through my eyes**

**If you look through my eyes**

**Take a look through my eyes**

The crowd watched as Danny finished the song with a surprising display of Rollerblade tricks, Some of which included Jumps that turned to flips, spins and even a grind on a streetlight, and continued to rollerblade. Danny was quiet for a few blocks, turning out to be only a few seconds due to the speed he was going, before he smirked at something on top of a building and began to sing once more.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

**Don't know what you're expecting of me**

**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

Danny performed a spin kick and then ducked down, Before he continued on crouched.

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired, so much more aware**

**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

**Can't you see that you're smothering me,**

**Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?**

**'Cause everything that you thought I would be**

**Has fallen apart right in front of you.**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you.**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**And every second I waste is more than I can take.**

Danny went into a spin and kicked his right heel out as if to take out someones legs. Afterwards he got up and glanced back at the top of the same building as before before continuing on.

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**

**Become so tired, so much more aware**

**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you.**

**And I know**

**I may end up failing too.**

**But I know**

**You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**

**Become so tired, so much more aware.**

**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you.**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**

**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**

**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)**

Danny jumped over a car landing perfectly on the other side. He continued to skate but not at his previous pace however. He was quiet for some time before he sighed and jumped into the air at the top of his jump Danny tapped his boots and the roller-blades melted almost instantly. When he landed he continued to walk down the street looking at the ground as he walked. As he walked he pulled out his music player and turned it on putting the earbuds in as he went. he was silent for a few minutes before he began to sing softly to himself, not loud enough for anyone to hear more like muttering under his breath. after he finished that song he started another one this time singing loud enough for the crowd around him to hear. He did not do anything as he sang this time just walking.

**You would not believe your eyes**

**If ten million fireflies**

**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

**'Cause they'd fill the open air**

**And leave tear drops everywhere**

**You'd think me rude**

**But I would just stand and stare**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**

**From ten thousand lightning bugs**

**As they tried to teach me how to dance**

**A foxtrot above my head**

**A sock hop beneath my bed**

**The disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

**(Thread, thread...)**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**(When I fall asleep)**

**Leave my door open just a crack**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**Why do I tire of counting sheep?**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**

**(Ha-ha)**

**To ten million fireflies**

**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**

**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**

**(Said farewell)**

**But I'll know where several are**

**If my dreams get real bizarre**

**'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**

**(Jar, jar, jar...)**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**(When I fall asleep)**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**(When I fall asleep)**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

When he finished the song Phantom smiled before he faded from the crowd's sight. After that the crowd dispersed returning to what they were doing before Phantom had come down the street.

**The first song is Look through my eyes by Phil Collins. The second song is Numb by Linkin Park. The last song is Fireflies from Owl City.**


	10. Working out, He has no clue

**Well here is the next instalment. And please for those who just post update soon of something like that STOP if anything it makes me want to write less. My priority list is as follows. Collage Family Dealing with weather THEN Fanfiction! **

**OK Rant over On with the Fiction**

**Danny singing**

_speaker system_

Many reporters walked towards a small clearing near the outskirts of Amity Park. There had recently been reports of loud music and flashes of light in the clearing late at night. As they got closer they could hear the music that the tipster had told them about. The song that had been playing ended just as they reached the edge of the clearing. In the clearing was a speaker system that was connected to a laptop. Standing in the center of the clearing was Danny Phantom. The crowd was stunned to see him because he was only wearing a pair of black sweatpants, showing the crowd his toned body and the numerous battle scars he had gained. His T-shirt was lying in the grass near the laptop. Danny got into a ready stance when another song began to play.

_Another mission, the powers have called me away_

_Another time to carry the colors again_

_My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend_

_To win the honor of coming back home again_

_No explanation will matter after we begin_

_Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within_

_My true vocation, and now my unfortunate friend_

_You will discover a war you're unable to win_

Danny lept into action throwing punches in time with the music, while dodging blasts that only he could see.

_I'll have you know_

_That I've become_

_Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side, a terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I'm an indestructible_

_Master of war_

Danny jumped into the air and fired a blast of Ice at the ground under him. The Ice froze into a ring of sharp spikes sharp enough to impale anyone caught in them.

_Another reason, another cause for me to fight_

_Another fuse uncovered, now for me to light_

_My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect_

_I carry out my orders without a regret_

_My declaration, embedded deep under my skin_

_A permanent reminder of how it began_

_No hesitation when I am commanded to strike_

_You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life_

Danny landed in the center of the ice before he spun releasing a blast of energy from his hands. The energy bounced through the spikes and split into multiple beams instead of the one he fired. The breams spread out and struck the trees surrounding the clearing. None of the beams missed.

_You will be shown_

_How I've become_

_Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side, a terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I'm an indestructible_

_Master of war_

Danny got back into a fighting stance and created a blade of Ice before he blurred into motion using the sword to slice the spikes to pieces.

_I'm Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side, a terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I am indestructible_

_Indestructible_

_Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side, a terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I'm an indestructible_

_Master of war_

As the song ended Danny let his sword fade away and what remained of the ice spears melted into the grass. As the next song began Danny began to move through a set of kanas in time with the musc.

_Work your mind mind _

_Work your body move your mind _

_Move your mind mind _

_Work your body body _

_Work your mind mind _

_Work your body move your mind _

_Move your mind mind _

_Work your body move your _

Danny was suddenly in motion taking out imaginary enemies with quick and efficient strikes.

_Move your body,_

_Every everybody._

_Move your body,_

_Come on now everybody._

_Move your body, move your body._

_Everybody come on now everybody. _

Danny backflipped over an imaginary opponent. When he landed he heal kicked the opponent and seemed to dance away taking on another opponent.

_Move your body,_

_Every everybody._

_Move your body,_

_Come on now everybody._

_Move your body, move your body._

_Everybody come on now everybody. _

_You want to move the world,_

_Start with your body._

_Yo, come on you gotta start with something._

_If you wanna move your mind,_

_Just move your body._

_Move your mind, move your mind,_

_It's gonna cost you nothing._

_You want to move someone,_

_Start with your body._

_Yo come on and try to move somebody._

_If you wanna move alone,_

_Then everybody will move along with you._

_Move your body,_

_Every everybody._

_Move your body,_

_Come on now everybody._

_Move your body, move your body._

_Everybody come on now everybody. _

Danny danced through his imaginary enemies often taking them down in only one strike. Sometimes he grimaced when he apparently got a move wrong and redid it in the same spot.

_Move your body,_

_Every everybody._

_Move your body,_

_Come on now everybody._

_Move your body, move your body._

_Everybody come on now everybody. _

_You want to move the world,_

_Start with your body._

_Yo, come on you gotta start with something._

_If you wanna move your mind,_

_Just move your body._

_Move your mind, move your mind,_

_It's gonna cost you nothing._

_You want to move someone,_

_Start with your body._

_Yo come on and try to move somebody._

_If you wanna move alone,_

_Then everybody will move along with you._

_Move your body,_

_Every everybody._

_Move your body,_

_Come on now everybody._

_Move your body, move your body._

_Everybody come on now everybody_

_Move your body,_

_Every everybody._

_Move your body,_

_Come on now everybody._

_Move your body, move your body._

_Everybody come on now everybody_

At the end of the song Danny performed a backflip which ended with him spinning on his hands kicking a range of imaginary enemies away from him. Danny sprung from his handstand and landed on his feet just in time for the next song to come on. Danny relaxed his stance and actually began to sing along to the song that was now playing.

**Risin' up, back on the street**

**Did my time, took my chances**

**Went the distance**

**Now I'm back on my feet**

**Just a man and his will to survive**

**So many times, it happens too fast**

**You trade your passion for glory**

**Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past**

**You must fight just to keep them alive**

**It's the eye of the tiger**

**It's the thrill of the fight**

**Risin' up to the challenge**

**Of our rival**

**And the last known survivor**

**Stalks his prey in the night**

**And he's watching us all with the**

**Eye of the tiger**

**Face to face, out in the heat**

**Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry**

**They stack the odds**

**Still we take to the street**

**For the kill with the skill to survive**

**It's the eye of the tiger**

**It's the thrill of the fight**

**Risin' up to the challenge**

**Of our rival**

**And the last known survivor**

**Stalks his prey in the night**

**And he's watching us all with the**

**Eye of the tiger**

**Risin' up straight to the top**

**Had the guts, got the glory**

**Went the distance**

**Now I'm not gonna stop**

**Just a man and his will to survive**

**It's the eye of the tiger**

**It's the thrill of the fight**

**Risin' up to the challenge**

**Of our rival**

**And the last known survivor**

**Stalks his prey in the night**

**And he's watching us all with the**

**Eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

When the song ended Danny shook his head and closed the laptop with his foot. With a sigh he bent down and picked up the discarded shirt so he could put it on before putting the laptop in its case, it had been sitting on it so it did not get wet from the grass. Once done Danny put the strap on his shoulder and took off towards Amity.

**The first song is Indestructible by Disturbed. The second is Move your Body by Eiffel third is Eye of the tiger by survivor. **


	11. Tree top singing

**Im back! Hopefully I can sit and write soon as my summer break is coming up.**

**Well onward to chapter 11 of what I label ASOP. This is before Phantom planet, but other than that no clue where on the timeline it is. This is set in the summer sometime.**

**As usual**

**Danny singing**

_Other people_

**Both Danny and other people**

Danny sat at the top of what was now designated "Phantom's tree", he liked this particular tree better than most of the others because it was located on a hill, looking down at the group of people standing below. From the looks of things they did not know he was sitting up here. Danny smiled he loved to people watch, and by sitting high in the tree no one would see him and few thought to look up, even near places he was known to be in his spare time. He watched as the group below him started to arrange themselves facing away from his tree going down the hill in a fashion reminiscent of bleachers. As he watched they started to sing a song he was very familiar with.

_We are young!_

_But we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong_

_But we don't belong_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

One person stepped forward with the clear intention of singing the next part solo. Danny stood up from his perch and took a deep breath, and a second before the lone person began to sing Danny started to sing the next part of the song.

**I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain.**

**I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make!**

**I see the life I see the sky. Give it all to see you fly...**

**Yes, we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!**

**Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes.**

**I hear the hate in all your words all the wars to make us hurt**

**We get so sick, we're so sick; we never wanted all this**

**Medication for the kids with no reason to live!**

Everyone standing below him jumped at his voice, he merely smirked and continued to sing.

**So we**

**March to the drums of the damned as we come**

**Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!**

The next group nearly missed their cue they were so shocked to hear him singing from the top of the tree, but they picked up the song after a minor flub.

_We are young!_

_But we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong_

_But we don't belong_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

**As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle**

**Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles.**

**Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark**

**Feel the beating of our hearts fleeting hope as we depart**

**All together, walk alone against all we've ever known**

**All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home**

**But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts.**

**Made to kneel before the altar as you tear us apart!**

**So we**

**March to the drums of the damned as we come**

**Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!**

_We are young!_

_But we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong_

_But we don't belong_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

**We will fight or we will fall**

**'til the angels save us all**

**We will fight or we will fall**

**'til the angels save us all**

**We will fight or we will fall**

**'til the angels save us all**

**We will fight or we will fall**

**'til the angels save us all...**

**We are young!**

**But we have heart**

**Born in this world as it all falls apart**

**We are strong**

**But we don't belong**

**Born in this world as it all falls apart**

**We are young!**

**But we have heart**

**Born in this world as it all falls apart**

**We are strong**

**But we don't belong**

**Born in this world as it all falls apart**

Danny smiled as half of the assembled people spun in place after the song finished to look at him. The other half was evenly split between collapsing where they stood and just rolling their eyes, Danny assumed that the ones that rolled their eyes had at least known that there was a chance that he would be there thus they were unworried. Danny merely smiled at them and waved his hand for them to continue. One person blinked a few times before he got out a whistle, he was one of the ones who were unsurprised by his appearance, and blew it to get the rests attention. The rest jumped to attention and resumed their spots on the hill. Danny merely sat at the top of the tree this time deciding not to join in.

_There is a crying in the nightfall._

_There is a howling in the wind._

_And when the urge is getting stronger._

_We hit the streets, the city calls._

_The night is free for all._

_We rule the dark and we do as we please._

_And nothing can stop us._

_No time to catch some Z's._

_Howlin' With The 'Pac._

_Fighting for the right to be._

_Howlin' With The 'Pac._

_Templars of the first degree._

_We never minded any warnings._

_Or asked directions from the stars._

_And when the moon stops it's ascending._

_We feel the rush, the inner glow._

_The crimson will flow._

_We have the might, and the power to succeed_

_And nothing can stop us._

_'Cause we're the restless breed._

_Howlin' With The 'Pac._

_Fighting for the right to be._

_Howlin' With The 'Pac._

_Templars of the first degree._

_And when our allegiance is falling down._

_We will crawl back from hell._

_Reclaim the crown._

_The sign is shining for us._

_Its glow will lead us on our way._

_When we are led astray._

_No, no!_

_We rule the dark and we do as we please._

_And nothing can stop us._

_No time to catch some Z's._

_Howlin' With The 'Pac._

_Fighting for the right to be._

_Howlin' With The 'Pac._

_Templars of the first degree._

_Howlin' With The 'Pac._

_Fighting for the right to be._

_Howlin' With The 'Pac._

_Templars of the first degree_

Danny smiled at the end of the song and watched as the group got ready to leave. Some of them looked up at him and waved before they started down the hill. Deciding to give them a send off Danny stood up in the tree, and began to sing. He startled a few of the people walking down the hill, and some fell down as they tried to spin in place.

**Last day of the rest of my life **

**I wish I would've known **

**Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye **

**I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care **

**Or thank my pops for all the talks **

**And all the wisdom he shared **

**Unaware, I just did what I always do **

**Everyday, the same routine **

**Before I skate off to school **

**But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest **

**Instead of taking a test **

**I took two to the chest **

**Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming **

**Everybody was running **

**But I couldn't hear nothing **

**Except gun blasts, it happened so fast **

**I don't really know this kid **

**Even though I sit by him in class **

**Maybe this kid was reaching out for love **

**Or maybe for a moment **

**He forgot who he was **

**Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged **

**Whatever it was **

**I know it's because **

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

**Little Suzy, she was only twelve **

**She was given the world **

**With every chance to excel **

**Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell **

**She might act kind of proud **

**But no respect for herself **

**She finds love in all the wrong places **

**The same situations **

**Just different faces **

**Changed up her pace since her daddy left her **

**Too bad he never told her **

**She deserved much better **

**Johnny boy always played the fool **

**He broke all the rules **

**So you would think he was cool **

**He was never really one of the guys **

**No matter how hard he tried **

**Often thought of suicide **

**It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends **

**He put his life to an end **

**They might remember him then **

**You cross the line and there's no turning back **

**Told the world how he felt **

**With the sound of a gat **

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

**Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim **

**No matter what you say **

**It don't take away the pain **

**That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies **

**Don't nobody know why **

**It's the blind leading the blind **

**I guess that's the way the story goes **

**Will it ever make sense **

**Somebody's got to know **

**There's got to be more to life than this **

**There's got to be more to everything **

**I thought exists **

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

Danny jumped from his spot in the tree and did a quick loop before flying towards his home. His singing partners were shocked when snowflakes fell from the tree and landed on their heads. A few shivered as the snow fell around them forming a blanket of white around the tree in the middle of summer.

**Songs are Young by Hollywood Undead,Howling with the pack by Hammerfall, Youth of the Nation by P.O.D.**

**I will eventually get the next chapter Phantoms Justice posted once I figure out where I want to go in the story. As it is I know that this chapter will explain more on what happened to Danny during his time captured by the GIW. Please if you have a comment on another story do not post it here. **


	12. SPECIAL CHAPTER! DANI SINGS

**ASOP Special DANI SINGING**

**This takes place someplace in the future when Dani is full grown, she however still lives in Amity fighting with Danny against the ghosts. She however considers him her father. This takes place sometime near Dani's birthday, whenever they figured it was.**

**Dani singing is **Underlined

Dani walked down the street humming to herself as she dodged the people walking in the other direction. No one partially paid an attention to her as they had gotten used to, as they called it, _Off Duty_ Phantoms walking down the street. They however did notice when she started singing.

I was born 3 months too early

The doctor gave me 30 days

But I must of had my momma's will

And God's amazing grace

I guess I'll keep on livin'

Even if this love to die for

Cause your bags are packed and I ain't crying

You walking out and I'm not trying to change your mind

Cause I was born to be...

The baby girl without a chance

A victim of the circumstance

The one who oughta give up

But she's just too hard headed

A single mom who works two jobs

Who loves her kids and never stops

With gentle hands and a heart of a fighter

I'm a survivor

I don't believe in self-pity

It only brings you down

May be the queen of broken hearts

But I don't hide behind the crown

When the deck is stacked against me

I just play a different game

My roots are planted in the past

Ant though my life is changing' fast

Who I am is who I wanna be

The baby girl without a chance

A victim of circumstance

The one who oughta give up

But she's just to hard headed

A single mom who works two jobs

Who loves her kids and never stops

With gentle hands and a heart of a fighter

I'm a survivor...

Oh...A single mom who works two jobs

Who loves her kids and never stops

With gentle hands and a heart of a fighter

I'm a survivor...

But I must of had my momma's will and God's

amazing grace

I'm a survivor

Dani hummed a little after she finished the song. She smiled as she looked to the sky Just in time to see Danny fly by on patrol. Knowing that she would have never achieved what she had if Danny had not been by her side. Even with her own will to hold her on the path she had chosen to take Danny was still the one who had helped her the most. When he passed out of sight she began to sing again.

If I live to be a hundred

And never see the seven wonders

That'll be alright

If I don't make it to the big leagues

If I never win a Grammy

I'm gonna be just fine

Cause I know exactly who I am

I am Madeline's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends that love me

And they know just where I stand

It's all a part of me

And that's who I am

So when I make a big mistake

And when I fall flat on my face

I know I'll be alright

Should my tender heart be broken

I will cry those teardrops knowing

I will be just fine

Cause nothing changes who I am

I am Madeline's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends that love me

And they know just where I stand

It's all a part of me

And that's who I am

I'm a saint and I'm a sinner

I'm a loser; I'm a winner

I am steady and unstable

I'm young, but I am able

I am Madeline's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends that love me

And they know where I stand

It's all a part of me

And that's who I am

I am Madeline's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends that love me

And they know where I stand

It's all a part of me

And that's who I am

That's who I am

As she finished that song she smiled to herself. She started to sing once more feeling inspired by her own journey. First on her own and then when she finally asked Danny for help.

Baby blue staring in the window pane

Just counting drops of rain

Wondering if she's got the guts to take it

Running down her dreams in a dirty dress,

Now her heart's a mess

Praying she will find a way to make it

So keep on climbing, though the ground might shake

Just keep on reaching though the limb might break

We've come this far, don't you be scared now

'Cause you can learn to fly on the way down

Searching for a sign in the night even like a lonely string of lights

That'll burn just long enough for you to see it

The road's been long and lonely and you feel like giving up

There's more to this than just the breath you're breathing

So keep on climbing, though the ground might shake

Just keep on reaching though the limb might break

We've come this far, don't you be scared now

'Cause you can learn to fly on the way down

On the way down

You won't forget the heavy steps it took to let it go

Close your eyes, count to ten, hold your breath and fly

Keep on climbing, though the ground might shake

Just keep on reaching though the limb might break

We've come this far, don't you be scared now

'Cause you can learn to fly on the way down

Oh-oh, oh-oh

Fly

Fly

Dani sighed as her watch went off and she took off into the sky. The people around her simply shrugged and continued on their way.

**SONGS USED ARE I'm a survivor by Reba McEntire, Who I am(rosemary's granddaughter) by Jessica Andrews which I did change to Madeline's granddaughter, and Fly by Maddie and Tae.**

**I have been thinking about doing a followup for Children of a Phantom what do you think?**


End file.
